Apocalyptic
by R.B.H.S
Summary: When a Half demon girl running away from home trying to find out the mystires of her past and parents deaths runs to washington and meets the Cullens. They all find out more than they bargain for....They need to help her save the world. But can they?
1. Prolouge

I stood there as I face the on coming torrent the clouds ink black. I can see the horseman their figures in the clouds. So this is what the apocalypse looks like. I was dressed ready for battle. I was in a dress that was a mix between Egyptian and Greek cultures. My fathers golden snake arm band and one for my ankle as well. I could feel the spark of electricity running through me. My power it ran deep, it was anceint, it was strong. I was Raven Bastet Hecate Sheilds. I was half demon and witch. This was my destiny. I left the sweet family of vampires behind as well as the wolves. I would face this and would be victotourious. For them and that sweet little girl they all protect For Cade, my soulmate my heart.

I took a deep breath and looked around me. I did not think would be facing this _**alone. **_It looked like I would. If it was to keep them safe I would gladly give my life to save them and the world. As I stepped forward to face the appocolypse and the horsemen who control it. I thought back to how I ended up here three months ago in September.

**A/N: This is my first time writting in first person bear with me. I will be switching from Raven's POV to Bella's. Raven is first!**


	2. Chapter 1: Raven

I watched myself in the full length mirror that was in the closet Minari and I both shared. The ball was early this year and here once again in the castle the seven of us had finally called home. I headed over to my bed looking for that chest. It was under there somewhere my hand gripped the edge of the chest there and I pulled. Sitting on my bed I opened the chest and pulled out my fathers golden arm band, it was shaped like a snake with emerald eyes it was a spiral that fit snuggly on my upper arm and another to go around my ankle. It went with my dress well. Darklie had designed it I felt like an Egyptian princess and technically I was, a demon one but still a princess. Cade came trying to sneak up on me again.

"Nice try but your footsteps aren't as silent as you think they are. I can still hear them." I turned and smiled at him. He gave me that smile that made my heart speed up and my stomach do flips. "No running this year?" he asked with that knowing look in his emerald green eyes. I smirked "No I don't think I have a reason to this year. I can deal." He walked closer and took my hands "Good. My love you look stunning but we must go we're going to be announced soon." I simply nodded and we rushed down the stairs. The two of us had made it right as we were called. I gave a sigh of relief and he gave me a light kiss on the head his lips just brushing my hair as the huge wooden doors opened. As we descended the stairs my arm linked in his and that familiar tingly feeling I got whenever he was near or touched me or spoke hit me like a live wire. I was used to it by now.

As the night progressed we danced and had fun. I had over heard a few conversations. "That's the Shields girl? Evan and Orenda's daughter" "From the Sphinx? Yes, that would be her" and "Shame what happen to their parents." "Yeah never expected that from James." "They were good friends all in 256 together too." More conversations floated to my ears brought on by my unnatural hearing "The horsemen were after the Sphinx" "There was nothing any one could have done to stop it."

These conversations brought on questions that circled around in my head. What was the Sphinx? What did 256 mean? Who was James? Why were the horsemen after there parents? It also surfaced the question I've been wonder for like ever that I still hadn't gotten the answer to What were my parents like? I gave a heavy sigh. The dance was long over my feet were killing me , I was dead tired and I couldn't sleep. I stole a glance at Minari who was fast asleep. Usually our roles were reversed my half fairy cousin would be lying awake in bed for a good hour before she gets bored and starts to roam the castle while I would talk with Cade for a while then the both of us would gradually fall asleep. Eventually I did sleep wondering about those questions.

I often had dreams of what I remembered of my parents this time it was different. There was a tall very good looking pale person with blond hair and golden eyes. The man had marks under his eyes that made him look like he hadn't slept in forever. He was a vampire the kind that sparkled. He was talking to my father. His complexion was slightly dark and he had dark shaggy hair and bright golden eyes with wide pupils those eyes matched her own.. Dad was wearing dark jeans and a gray buttoned down shirt. Dad was an architecture and the man he was speaking to looked like a doctor.

"Carlisle how's it been? It's been a hundred years since I've seen you." my father told him. The man, Carlisle, smiled at my father taking his hand "Give or take a decade. I've been well I have a family now. What about you? I see you moved up from terrorizing the seas as a pirate." Father smiled it lit up his face "I'm going to be having a family of my own soon Orenda looks like she about to pop and don't tell her I said that or she might send me flying into a wall or worse." he said that with a laugh "Glad to hear it this is a change for you. Its a nice one too." Carlisle had told her father. "Carlisle your a good friend of mine and I want you to give me your word on something." This was unusual for Evan who was rarely serious. Carlisle had a concerned look on his face. "What is it old friend?" Carlisle asked him. "My daughter she's going to grow up to be a beautiful young woman I've been having visions of her." Carlisle was definitely concerned now "But how?" Carlisle asked him "Not sure but we won't be there to protect her when that time comes please do what you can?" Carlisle nodded. " Sure old friend." and the two shook on it. Vampire and demon two old souls friends for life.

I sat bolt up right in bed. what was that about I wondered silently. It was Saturday and that meant no school. Cade was already downstairs by the time I woke up. "Morning." I greeted Cade and Rowan as I entered the dining hall. The others were still asleep. "Sleep well?" Rowan asked. "Yeah sort of I had a weird dream but no biggie." I replied nonchalantly. "Hmmmm What do the two of you plan on doing today?" She continued. "I think I might take Raven out for a day on the town if its alright Rowan?" Cade had answered. I smiled at him but that's not exactly what I wanted to do not that I didn't mind having the alone time but I had research to do. "By all means go ahead the world is at peace thanks to all of you there's no reason why you shouldn't enjoy it." Rowan encouraged us. Man! This was seriously killing me. "Um actually I was planning to do some research in the library today?" I told them. "What kind of research?" Cade asked me Damn it! I hate that question. "On mythological beasts the Sphinx to be particular." As I said my answer I regarded Rowan's reaction there was nothing,

After breakfast Cade had told me he was going to set something up since he wouldn't be here for Yule which also meant he would miss my birthday. I'm not to happy about this fact but my answers came first. "Ok Sphinx James 256 Evan and Orenda Shields. Give me all the books with theses things in its contents" I asked the little tiny dragons who lurked around the library. they brought me all sorts of books and even a photo album. What caught my attention was the portfolio that was labeled: Division 256: The Sphinx.

I took the portfolio and thanked the dragons. I opened it up it had a list of members and what the group was about, a profile on each member. I looked at the list and just my luck 3 James. Orenda H. S. Shields and Evan Shields popped out at me. I scanned the list some more and the names or the other parents were there too as well as Rowan and her sister. Anger swelled up inside me. Rowan had this and she knew about it too. Why didn't she tell us. I looked more through it and there was a news paper clipping form the _Supernatural Times_. The date read February 6, 1995. I knew that date all too well. My parents died on the fifth and the others on the seventh this one was about Mom and Dad. I looked deeper. There was another February 8,1995 and the last one was February 10,1995. The headline caught my attention it read "**Mass Murderer Murdered**" I read on.

The demon who had murdered Evan and Orenda Shields and placed their three year old daughter in intensive care and also murdered most of the remaining members of his division of the council has been killed. He was going for his sister in law when he and his wife fought over what he was doing. They went to battle and killed each other. James Tucker was posthumously found guilty for all charges. His wife Robin Tucker's sister Rowan Caliburn gets custody of all four children.

There was more but that's what I read. I was super pissed what was she thinking hiding this from us, from me. Being the teenager that I am I can't exactly control my actions when I'm like this. I do admit what I did next wasn't that practical but I'm a teen I'm prone to theses things. I gathered up everything and stormed off to Rowans office things flying as I went. I threw the things on her desk. "Why have you been hiding this? You know I wanted to know. What right do you have hiding stuff about our parents form us." I practically yelled "You weren't ready to know yet?" She told me in that kindly and stern tone like you would use when dealing with a toddler who was throwing a tantrum. "Who are you to decide what I should or should not know?" A picture frame flew across the room as my anger spiked. "I am your guardian, Raven, I will do what I think is best. You were not ready to know this information and clearly I was right." A small hiss escaped my lips unable to control that one. The information vanished before me. "Bring it back." I told her my voice shaking with rage. Both of my powers reacted to this things went flying and a light bulb burst sending pieces every where. "Cade has prepared something a for you and it would be wise for you to get dressed" I looked down I was still in my shorts and tank top that I had used to sleep in the night before.

I glared at her and stormed out slamming the door behind me with a great deal of force that I heard a crack. I went to my room. When I got there I pulled out a bag started stuffing stuff in it. My very long ebony colored hair fell over my shoulder still in the braid I threw it back and continued to pack. Neit, my black cat jumped on my bed._ 'Your not leaving with out me' _Her voice echoed in my head. Neit was my familiar born for me. To protect and guide me. I had named her Neit after the Egyptian huntress goddess, the name suits her well. "Wouldn't dream of it.." I told her back. I continued to pack everything I could fit in it and to where it would still be easy to carry or run if I needed to I took time to write a small letter stating why I was leaving and that I loved them all. I placed it on my bed and proceeded to zip up. While I was zipping up the bag Emma took that moment to come in my room. I could hear her startled voice behind me "What are you doing?" I put my bag on the floor where I would make my circle "I'm leaving." I got my candles and placed them in the four directions and sprinkled herbs for answers, travel and protection.. "Why?" she asked incredulously I went to my bathroom to change "Well you see I want answers and no ones giving them to me so I'm going to go find them myself." I put on my combat boots and laced them up. "And I don't have to worry about you trying to stop me because your not fast enough to go get Rowan and Cade and you won't tap into your elf power to get there fast enough either." When I looked up she was gone I guess she would. I slipped the ring Cade had given me for Yule last year and went to my circle. I struck each candle with lightning and the caught fire lighting each one. Cade would be fast enough to reach me but he would be too late. Neit jumped on my shoulder.

"Lets do this." I took a few deep breaths. Neit nuzzled my cheek and we could hear Cade rushing up to us.

"Take me away,

I no longer want to stay.

Bring me to the answers that I seek,

The ones no on...."

Cade came through the door "What are you doing?" worry filled those wonderful eyes. It pained me to be doing this knowing what I would put him through but I had to. "one will speak." I finished when Cade had yelled "Raven no" "Good bye my love" I was able to say those final words to him before me, Neit and my luggage disappeared.

The familiar sensation that I felt when I cast a spell went through me. Lightning went in spirals around me transporting me to another place. I ended up in a forest it was raining and hard too. Neit meowed in protest.. I heard noises coming from nearby and allowed myself to investigate. I found a tree that over looked the small clearing where two people were closing in on a young girl that was only a tad older than myself by the looks of it. One was demon by the smell of him and the other a......Troll? I wasn't entirely sure. I looked at his face. Yep definitely a troll ugly like one and the way he was talking yep a troll. They were backing her to my tree. They each had a red mark on them that looked like flames with the omega in the middle. The Inferno.

I formed an tiny ball of lightning in my hand and flung it at the troll and jumped down landing in front of the girl. "Run" I told her. She obeyed more than willingly. "Who are you?" The troll asked. The other one had looked me over and said "Your that half-breed brat that delayed our plans." I gave him a glare not letting his words get to me. I sent a blast of telekinetic power and the demon and he moved about an inch. "Your power doesn't effect me" He gave me a smile showing his fangs "Your pretty for a half breed." He tried touching my face I bit his hand proving I had fangs of my own. then spit the words at him "Sorry I'm taken."

I took off running as fast as I could there was bound to be a road around here somewhere. They were coming after me. That guys blood tasted funny. I ended up running on to the road itself as a car was coming to fast to stop as I ran right in the middle of its path it hit me head on.


	3. Chapter 2: Bella

Disclaimer: I added in the cullens and the twilight world so I am now adding the disclaimer I should have done it last time for that breif moment i Threw in carlisle but oh well I Do not own anyone from twilight. I do own everyone from ravens world (No title yet). Ok read on.

I lay beside my husband in our huge bed. That was brought back to our little cottage we now called home from Isle Esme. I looked at him with a smile and gave him a light kiss which for me was very hard for me but our daughter would be waking up soon. "Do we have to leave her tonight?" Full knowing the answer to that question. "Today's your birthday ,Love. They are giving us time alone and I know she won't mind." He told me in that velvety voice of his. "Yes I know but its so hard to leave." Okay yes I know it was hard for him too but he wasn't a mother. "Think how I feel Bella our daughters going to be with Jacob." He said this with mock horror. My guess at trying to get me to feel better. I hit him playfully on the arm. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me closer to him. It was so hard to resist and I didn't want to but our daughter came first. Renesmee came in and smiled at us. "Hello Sweetie." I greeted her. She came up to us and touched my cheek. I picture of Jacob flooded my mind. "He should be coming soon" I noticed the look that crossed Edwards face when he read her thoughts. There was a knock at the door. "There's a wolf at our door Bella" Edward said with the crooked smile of his. I gave a laugh. I stole away into our closet well most of it was for me I think my perfect husband was down to maybe a shelf Alice kept expanding my wardrobe insisting that I be on top in the fashion department. When I could care less. I searched around my closet and ended up wearing a pink cashmere sweater dress with matching boots. It was my birthday and I decided to humor Alice. Go figure! This didn't take long at all. I was back in my bedroom in no time at all.

"Edward go get completely dressed. I'll get the door." He gave me that crooked grin of his before going into the closet. I answered the door to see a huge grinning Jacob, "Don't you ever sleep?" I asked him with light teasing. "I get more sleep than you do" He teased back "Alice has been rubbing off on you Bells" He told me as he took in the ensemble. Edward came in and took me by the waist "I think she looks perfect." He glanced over at Jacob who now held our daughter. "What does she want?" Edward asked Jacob seeming to be in his head. "Ok you two catch those of us who aren't telepaths up." I told them.

"Alice wants to see us she calling a family meeting." Edward was the one to answer. "Okay then lets go." I told them heading for the door. Its been a year and three days since I stopped aging and turned into a vampire yet they still insist on celebrating my birthday. I was now 20 though I would be staying 18 forever. Edward and I were going out the family would stay with Renesmee. She apparently had something for me and I wasn't aloud to find out what it was. The ever stubborn Edward had something to do with it and wouldn't tell me. I was told patience is a virtue.

Once all the family and Jake were present and accounted for in the living room Alice informed us what the meeting was about. I wondered if it had anything to do with those two strange scents that we encountered when we went to Port Angeles. They were strange to find there, One was like a swamp and the other was rotting flesh with the smells of the sea. "Could it have had anything to do with the scents we found in Port Angeles?" I asked her. "It could its the forest that borders the road heading there. When you two go see the movie please be careful we don't know what it is. What I can see is very fuzzy." She made a face at the word 'fuzzy'. "Perfect then we shouldn't go." I said brightly. Emmet simply interjected with "Whatever it is let it come we can fight it off." Carlisle had put in what he thought too. He was thinking this through carefully by the looks of him "Still go but keep in touch there might be more of what caused that smell and you don't want to halt your lives for something we know nothing about. Keep your eyes open and have fun." I thought I could get out of it. I guess I'd have to deal with it.

We could hear the cruiser coming up the drive. Charlie, Sue, and Seth were all in it. Did they invite everyone? Knowing Alice of course she did. Great! Then it hit me. Oh! This was probably for Nessie too. Charlie came in with a heaping pile of presents and Seth carried more. "Dad I don't think we'll be able to find place for all that." I told him humor added to my tone.

"Bella this ones for you. I think?" Seth told me. I got up to go help them. Emmet was already taking things from Charlie. Jasper and Edward were all helping Charlie. Renesmee had a pile of presents surrounding her and I had 2. This made me smile inwardly. Alice had given me another box to add and Emmet and Rose gave me something too. Jake gave me a small box and Carlisle and Esme gave me a present too. From Alice I got a purse with matching shoes, Rose had tuned my car, Jake had made another charm for my bracelet, Carlisle and Esme had bought me the complete works of Shakespeare.

"Daddy can we show mommy her present now?" Renesmee asked Edward. Her sweet little face having a huge grin. "Not yet best wait for us to get back but you can show Grandpa Charlie when we leave. Which we should be doing so right now." I looked at him when he said this he was right we should be going and I didn't want to. I looked from him to Alice I wasn't going to win. "Can't we wait a few more minutes maybe an hour?" Alice came towards me practically forcing me out the door. "Nope! You have to go!" "Bye dad!" Was all I was able to say before I was ushered into the Volvo by my persistent husband and sister in law.

When we reached Port Angeles more strange scents had assaulted our noses. "What is it? What's the source of them?" I asked hoping he had an answer. He shook his head he had never encountered anything with a scent like that. Maybe Carlisle had? We skipped our movie and went searching around there were places where the scents crossed or were stronger but nothing much. We searched the whole city tried asking a few questions to some people about missing persons in the area if any were found dead. What clubs were hot spots. We went check one out and there was a faint scent of the ones we smelled earlier. "I guess some one was taken from here or were they looking to party?" I asked not sure what we were dealing with. It made me a tad paranoid and fearful for our daughter. "Maybe Carlisle might know something about this. He's been alive a lot longer than either of us." I love that he thought of it too. "Lets head home. We don't know who or what this thing is. If its a hunter it could move in on forks next and we don't want it going anywhere near there." I said worry finding its way into my voice. He nodded and we headed to the car in silence both dealing with our own thoughts until I broke it. "Was there anything In his thoughts that inclined he knew what we were dealing with?" I asked knowing there had to be something. Anything would help us. It wasn't a vampire and it wasn't a werewolf. Was it a true werewolf, the children of the moon? What did they smell like? Or was there other supernatural creatures out there? This sent an involuntary shudder through me.

"There was something not necessarily that he knows what were dealing with but of something similar." his voice had that quality it got when he was thinking and calculating, He saw me shudder putting his arm around me. "Nothings going to happen I promise Bella." His lips brushed lightly against my hair and we got in the Volvo.

"Do you know what the Children of the moon actually smell like? Could it be one of them?" I asked voicing my thoughts aloud. He had that calculating look in his eyes again. "I don't know most of them are extinct and That's not what I got from Carlisle's thoughts. Its something different and he's been careful to hide his thoughts from me when we tread on that subject." "Well what were his thoughts maybe I can give you a different perspective." It was worth a shot hopefully I would be able to shed some new light on this. "Hm maybe. His thoughts were 'Like him. ' and a flash of a persons face then it was guarded." Like him? Who's him? "Have you ever met this person before?" I asked "No I haven't and I can't think of who it would be." Something wasn't right. "That's not like Carlisle to hide something." I said quietly. He looked at me his eyes somber "I know."

I then picked up a weird scent by the judge of his face he did too and someone's thoughts "What is it?" I then looked ahead and a girl had run right in front of the car. "Edward look out." he automatically hit the breaks but we still hit the girl. I put my hands in front of me to try and lessen the impact. I was smart I was wearing my seatbelt. I still ended up hitting my head on the widow which left a crack. I looked to see if Edward was ok. My husband was a little more half way out the windshield. I hastily undid my seatbelt and opened the door. I went to Edward "Are you okay?" I looked to the front of the Volvo it was dented. Like part of it would have bended around the girl before she landed a good few feet away and there were burn marks in the dent too. Edward got out of his position and we both headed to the girl. Her heart was still beating which was a good sign. She was covered in blood. Her blood had a unique smell to it. Enticing and revolting all at once. "Edward, we need to get her to Carlisle." He picked her up and handed her to me. "Take her to Carlisle" He instructed me. My mind was reeling I didn't want to leave him but this poor girl who was in this condition because of us came first. "What about you?" I asked as he handed me the two bag that was apparently hers "I'm going to take care of the car. Hurry and get her to Carlisle. Now Bella." I ran as fast as I could with my vampire speed. I made it there in a matter of minutes cutting right through the forest.

"Carlisle" I called as I entered the house. "What's that sme..." he looked at the girl and took her from me laying her on the dinning room table. The others were attracted by the strange smell of the girls blood. Carlisle started working on her immediately. I spotted Emmet and before he could get a word in I was on him "Go help Edward. Now go go" I shooed him out the door. "What happened?" Carlisle asked as he continued worked cleaning off the blood and bandaging her up and taking out the glass that was thrown at her from Edward's exit. "Uh." Carlisle was done soon and he was laying her down on the sofa and covered her with a blanket. He looked at her neck his faced changed. that for sure I noticed "What's wrong Carlisle?" I asked him wondering if he would answer. "She reminds me of someone I know." He answered simply. "Now explained what happened Bella?" Well I should explain but I would get answers from Carlisle later "We were talking about what we didn't find and what may or may not be a new threat when this girl ran right in front of us giving Edward no time to stop." Carlisle seemed to take time to process this. "Carlisle, You know something don't you? About what this new scent is and about her blood?" Edward came in and looked at us and the girl "Carlisle what aren't you telling us?"

Carlisle taking a deep sigh looked at us then to the girl "Those two scents you found one was of a demon." I shouldn't have been surprised that demons existed but I was. "But demons cant exist can they?" I ask bewildered. Edward looked at me then to Carlisle "And the other?" Edward pried "I'm not sure but vampires werewolves and children of the moon aren't the only creatures out there." I looked at Edward when he asked his next question "Who's Evan?" Carlisle's thoughts must to have given a name to the face.

"Evan Shields is a powerful Egyptian cat demon and his scent is quite like the one you described and part of the scent coming from this girl I met him in the mid 1700s he was a pirate at the time though we did become fast friends. He told me that he never once killed . He explained to me that Other supernatural creatures existed. We would keep in touch and see each other from time to time. In early December of '92 we met again and he got me to make a deal with him." I stared at Carlisle incredulously trying to let this all sink in. my vampire brain was processing this. That answered a few questions. "What deal did you make?" I encouraged him to continue Edward stayed silent I wondered if he was listening to the girls thoughts and dreams. I needed to remind him that he shouldn't. A girls dreams were private. Carlisle continued "He had informed me that his wife was with child and that he was having strange dreams that this child would grow up to be a beautiful young woman and that one day there would be a time that he would no longer be able to protect his daughter. I promised that I would do whatever was in my power to do what I could for his daughter should that day ever come." "You think that this girl is his daughter?" Alice had been listening to the whole story . Carlisle nodded to her question.

The girl stirred we all looked at her. "Edward what's she dreaming about?" Alice asked "Not sure" he replied "Its mainly flashes of images and lots of blood." The girl sat bolt up right and a lamp went flying Jasper caught it. "Your safe" He told her. I felt myself get a little calmer bur he was mainly working on her.

"What's your name, honey?" I asked kindly She looked at me. Her eyes surprised me. They were the eyes of a cat., golden in color. Her eyes drifted to Carlisle then back to me "I'm Raven Shields " She said with a confidence that startled me. What kind of person had eyes like that? Who could have that much confidence in a weakened state like that?


	4. Chapter 3: Raven

As soon as I woke up I sat bolt upright not knowing were I was. My heart was going faster than normal. Flashbacks of what happened flooded my head. I was going to kill them. I clenched my fist that was hidden under the blanket. The blonde haired boy in front of me was very pale and smelled of a vampire had spoke "You're safe." I could feel my emotions simmer down and an unnatural calm come over me. What power was that? It was similar to Luca's. Hmmm I would have to investigate once I stopped hurting like hell. I ached everywhere and the burning in my side told me that the curse kicked in again. Lovely! I looked around the room. They were all vampires that explained the strong scent of them. Most supernatural creatures didn't like the smell of vampires. Too sweet but that's a way to be sure the vampire weren't hunted. I had gotten used to it when you date a vampire you sort of tend to miss it. My gaze landed on another blonde guy the one who was exactly like my dream. Then it fell on the brunette chick Who spoke next her voice was fun to listen to most vampires are. "What's your name, honey?" Hmm My name that's right they didn't know my name I had to stop myself from giving a smirk when I said it but that didn't stop all my confidence from shining through. Confidence that could make a panther waver. "I'm Raven Shields." I didn't know there's and it was only right that I did. Before I could ask A dark boy with shaggy hair who was shirtless and holding a little girl who looked like the age of six came in the room. After them a large loud buff guy with dark hair followed by a thin blonde woman. Another woman with caramel colored hair came and fussed over bronze boy. "Damn Edward what did you hit?" I flinched when buff dude spoke which wasn't smart because that made me hurt worse. Bronze boy was going to speak but I beat him to it "that would be me." I gave a wave with the arm that hurt the least when there wasn't much of a difference. "Hi." He looked at me taking in my eyes and my appearance. "Edward Your car is beyond fixing and I thought you would have been more careful." Blondie told bronze boy. The mother type person stopped fussing over bronze boy, whose name I guess is Edward, and looked at me when I spoke. She then took in what I looked like. "Who's this?" She asked. "Um who are you?" I asked back "Oh I'm sorry this is terribly rude of us. I'm Esme this is my husband Carlisle, This is Edward and his wife Bella and that's their daughter Renesmee and holding her is Jacob Black. This is Emmet and Rosalie and those two are Alice and Jasper." I nodded "I'm raven shields Ok Mother type person your Esme, Doctor dude who was friends with my dad is Carlisle which I knew that one already. Wide-eyed chick is Bella Bronze boy who hit me is Edward " I noticed a small gasp escape from his daughter her heart was like a flutter kind of like mine. My heart was faster than a human's but slower than a demon's and kept a steady beat. "The wolf is Jacob the hybrid is Renesmee, Pixie chick is Alice, and stiff boy is Jasper. Buff dude who makes me ache worse is Emmet and model girl is Rosalie. Did I miss anyone?"

"How did you know Carlisle's name? How did you know he was a doctor?" Bella asked me. I considered carefully how to answer. "I had a dream last night after the ball and I had dreams about my parents before but this one was different. My dreams always consisted of little things mainly memories that I have of them and the few things I remember or learned about them but this it was of the past before I was born. A conversation between Carlisle and my father had taken place." Carlisle seemed intrigued by this "would you care to tell us something your father said?" I nodded slowly but it still hurt "He said 'I'm going to be having a family of my own soon Orenda looks like she about to pop and don't tell her I said that or she might send me flying into a wall or worse.'" Raven gave a perfect imitation of her father even to the carefree tone he always used. "I see. Should you have been able to have that dream?" Carlisle asked me. The question was a tad confusing but I knew what he was getting at. "No I inherited my power premonition not being one of them." I was starting to get numb now from the constant ache but the usual spasm of pain hit me reminding me that I was never going to be free of it. "My goddess that hurts" I gripped the side of the sofa almost ripping a hole in it. I fell back on the sofa my breathing a tad ragged.

"Are you ok?" Was the main question from Carlisle I got asked "what hurts?" I replied to both through clenched teeth "I'm fine and my side." Neit had jumped on the back of the sofa "Wondered where you were Neit." She sat tail swishing watching the Cullen family closely. "You couldn't have sustained that injury from a car crash. Where did you acquire it?" Edward asked seemingly curious. "It's a curse placed on me when I was three years old." I said bluntly "it reopens every once in a while and thanks to you its open now." Edward continued to watch me closely and Bella looked apologetic. "Raven you have a nice kitty can I hold her please?" Renesmee asked me her voice like little bells. I gave a smile then looked to Neit. '_The child interests me_.' " Well, let me help." I told her. The others looked at me "Help you can barley move with out being in pain" Jasper said to me. I started to laugh Neit giving her equivalent as well. "Don't make me laugh it hurts too much. Jasper who said I was going to move?" Carlisle had a fascinated look on his face and Edward looked intrigued the others mainly curious. "How do you plan do move her without moving yourself?" Bella asked from her spot beside me "that's quite simple. Watch and learn." I moved my head and pictured Neit floating. It wasn't hard I do this often it was more like a second nature to me. I moved her over to Renesmee. Renesmee laughed and clapped her hands excitedly. "Telekinesis " Edward asked "Yes what's your power?" I asked him. I knew at least he had one and Jasper too. "What makes you think we have any?" He asked it in innocent curiosity I couldn't pick anything defensive or guarded from him to give away that they did have powers. His actions spoke to me though. "Your always watching me carefully and you always have this calculating look in your eyes and something else not exactly sure how to explain it but I've seen before. You Edward are a telepath. I grew up with a telepath so I'm not sure how yours works but I'm guessing you can't... What's the word I'm looking for oh that's right dig into someone's mind like she could. I would feel it if you did." I looked to Jasper. He was in front of me so this didn't' hurt at all. Thank the goddess. I knew his power the moment he used it on me "Jasper's power is empathy. I know that he can control emotions and not sure what else." I saw Jasper blink in surprise. "Well done." He said. I smiled. I knew I was good though his wasn't hard to guess. I glanced at Neit who was purring loudly under Renesmee's touch. She looked at me and her words entered my mind "_Don't get cocky Raven!_" I scowled and Edward gave a snort of laughter. "What is it?" Bella asked him. "It's nothing" He told her looking at Neit Jacob looked at the cat. "Is there a reason you named her Night or is it because she's as dark as night?" He asked me. I smiled "No not N - I - G- H - T" I spelled it out "Its N - E - I - T" I spelled it correctly for him. "Spelled differently pronounced the same. Neit is Egyptian." Carlisle had said something next "The goddess of the hunt." "That's right." I told him. My aches hurt less and it was numb again. I should have at least been able to stand. "I think I could stand now" I said as I tried getting up. I stood and the room spun and the numbness was gone. "Crap this hurts" I fell forward Edward was the one to catch me. I felt a pang in my heart remembering the times Cade had to catch me like that. "Carlisle we can't keep her on the sofa it must be uncomfortable for her with those injuries why doesn't Edward take her to his old room the bed is still there she can sleep there for now." Esme suggested the ever-helpful mother hen. "Fine thought. Edward is that fine with you? " To me it seemed to Carlisle that was still Edward's room and he was the one to carry me up there so it was polite to ask permission. "That's perfectly fine." He fixed me in his arms better. "Bags" I told him. He smiled "of course" he grabbed my bags and ran me upstairs. Once up there he set me in the large bed and I covered myself telekinetically.

He looked at me and stared back." Can you get me the black backpack please? Hand me the lightning patterned book." He took the book out and handed it to me. I endured the pain in my arms to take it. "You shouldn't move if it hurts you that much You'll never heal right if you keep pushing yourself." He scolded me. "Don't worry so much." I replied back. "Who's the raven-haired boy with the green eyes that keeps appearing in your thoughts?" He asked me. I knew this was coming and Cade's sweet face flooded my vision. I felt the pang in my heart again. "That would be Cade." I told him honestly. The photo album switched automatically to the pictures of the two of us. I had to stop myself from sighing. That would have hurt if I did. "You love him very much." That wasn't a question but I wondered how he knew well the pictures showed that we were very much in love but how he said it displayed a different meaning "Yeah I do is it that obvious" I said sarcastically "I see your thoughts and that look in your eyes I see it briefly every time his face crosses your mind. It's brief because you don't want to think of him but its there I know what that look implies because I see it in my own wife's eyes every day and I'm sure I've given the male equivalent of it to her." I gave a small smile "If you don't mind me asking I wanted to know what was it you were dreaming earlier?" It wars nice that he was polite about it "No its fine The February after my third birthday wasn't a pleasant one. I lost my parents and received this scar which is only a reminder of the curse that left it there. The curse is a sacrificial demon one nearly impossible to break. My parents being the sacrifice and I had gotten away with a large gash in my side my parents were able to protect me for as long as they could I had gotten away with a rather large gash were that wound is now. He had used the last of my parents as the sacrifice and written the curse in my own blood, I don't remember much about my parents just the little memories I do have and what's in Mom's family spell book and that photo album." I looked at the ceiling fighting back the tears that were coming They were stopped at his next question. "Why did you run?" Hm that was a good question I left the castle because I was fed up with not getting the truth why I was running from that demon and troll I didn't know. "Why I ran from home or why was I running right in the middle of the road?" He looked thoughtful probably contemplating which one to go with. "Both" His eyes held such intensity it shocked me. Those eyes could probably put anyone under its power. I was already the victim of a vampire's spell as he was under mine and neither of us was really complaining. "Well from home that one is simple I want answers and no one would give them to me. They always had an excuse things like 'what are you talking about ' or ' It's not important.' And my absolute favorite 'Your not ready to know yet.'" One of the pillows flew across the room reacting to my anger at remembering Rowan's words. "In the woods I'm not sure why I ran but there was a demon and a troll that had cornered a girl and I tried to stop them. The girl got away and one of them tried to touch me I bit his hand and I ran. His blood tasted funny." I made a face as I remembered the way his blood tasted. It wasn't right. "Not sure why I ran, I could have taken them, but I did."

A knock at the door sounded and Edward called "Come in." At the door was Bella and Renesmee. "Edward she would like a bedtime story." I smiled at this. "Did she show you her present?" He asked. I saw Bella frown "No she wants Raven to be better first." I looked at Renesmee and thought of something. I saw Edward cock an eyebrow at me. "Renesmee do you want me to tell you a story?" Renesmee looked at me and a huge smile crossed her face. "Yes, please" She climbed on the bed beside me and got herself comfortable.

"Once upon a time there was a small kingdom in am oasis nestled in the deserts of Egypt. Unknown to the kingdom their queen was a demon and so was her son the crowned prince. The queen was loved by all in her kingdom well almost every one. They had this other demon that resided in this kingdom that wished to rule and take the seat of power."

I heard Carlisle outside in the hall he was listening but I paid no mind to him and never hesitated in this story, "The crowned prince had decided to take a trip and try making his luck at sea. Upon the prince's leave the other demon decided to attack. The queen thinking she would be weakened. But when he reached the castle the queen was no where to be found. She had given the castle to him freely or so he thought. The queen knew of his plans and of his identity. He was the father of her child the prince, after her kingdom. She knew the people would revolt against him. So she waited in the shadows till that day came. When it did she led the revolt against him taking the throne once more. The queen has been ruling her kingdom for many years and still continues to rule. Every year the crown prince will go back home to his kingdom. Now the kingdom is one full of demons. The prince had found a bride many years later and when he returned home with his bride the queen was not happy to learn that his bride was a human. She was not just any human a witch at that. The queen had showed welcome to her son's new bride knowing it would not last. Before the princes departure to go back to their new home the queen tried to talk some sense into her son. The prince claimed he was in love and that he had found his soul mate now after all this time. That visit ended on a sour note. The queen was not happy and only heard from the prince once since that faithful day when he brought h=to her his new bride. She had received a letter to inform her that she had become a grandmother. The queen had lived miserably ruling her kingdom knowing what she had done to her son while the prince and his bride with their little princess lived happily ever after."

Renesmee had already fallen asleep and not long after I uttered the last word of the story so had I. My dream this time was of Luca she was at school and getting yelled at for hanging a cheerleader from a fence. The head cheerleader too. Hey who could blame her that Chelsea chick was a total bitch and that's putting it lightly. It shifted and I saw Darklie she was sleeping? No not sleeping she was using her other power. The half vampire cousin of mine her powers were to control the weather and dream walking. My phantom self that was watching the others turned seeing a very real and very pissed Darklie. "You leave with no warning and just a note you can send an email you know or a phone call or use the bond we have to let us know your ok." She was yelling at me. "Darklie chill. I'm fine well at least I will be, a car kind of hit me but I'm going to be just fine. I want answers Darklie and I'm going to get them. I can send emails. You'll get one soon. I promise now get out of my dream NOW!!!!!" I forced her out of my dream and woke up to the early morning light of dawn. I climbed out of the huge bed and stretched. All my aches were gone and my side had healed up fine that was the only ache I had but that was normal. I headed downstairs and they had Bella, Edward and Emmet in the kitchen. "What's for breakfast?" I asked a wide smile on my face. "You shouldn't be up Raven what about your injuries." Bella asked surprised I was up and moving. "I'm fine Bella look." I removed all the gauze and tape and medical stuff showing Bella my skin was flawless once again except from that one scar I have from the curse. I gave her a grin showing off my fangs. I looked down at my clothes. They were torn and muddy and I needed to change. "I'll be right back." I smiled and went upstairs to change. I emptied out my bag of clothes and settled for my black cargo pants and Metro Station band tee. I wiggled my toes looking at my bare feet liking how the crimson color of my toes looked. I headed downstairs.


End file.
